


Charisma

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One sided relationship, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite playing goddamn mind games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charisma

(Quite playing goddamn mind games)

Smile and wave and be a pretty doll  
I whisper to myself "I won't lose control)  
Maybe it's a lie to say (you're not alone)  
Sweetness beckons me  
I show you that I'm   
Not weak at all 

(I surrender peace of mind inside these walls   
Wide awake under the moonlight as wine floods my world   
I try to hold on to   
A time when nothing else matters   
Defiant to the end   
I dream that I had hope)

I cross the forbidden line   
I put on a smile but  
There's no place to hide  
I breathe deeply and cry out  
I'll win this war  
I show you that I am   
Not weak at all 

(I surrender the peace of mind inside these walls   
Wide awake under the moonlight as wine floods my world   
I try to hold on to   
A time when nothing else matters   
Defiant to the end   
I dream that I had hoped)

I dream of you and me   
Of promises and hope   
I'll build a world for you   
So don't let me go!

(I surrender peace of mind inside these walls   
Wide awake under the moonlight as wine floods my world   
I try to hold on to   
A time when nothing else matters   
Defiant to the end   
I dream that I had hoped)  
(I feel hopeless without you)


End file.
